The Eternal Scrolls
The Eternal Scrolls is the second scenario of the Wizard's Isle campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. The wizards managed to overcome their rivals once again, and captured the city of Chronos, where the location of the Fount of Wizardry could be found. Walkthrough The player starts with a single wizard castle in the southwestern corner. On the east side of the player's castle, there is a prison containing the high-level wizard Joseph locked inside with an aqua barrier protecting the prison. The barrier can be opened by visiting the aqua-colored traveller's tent, north of the starting castle. The player should free the hero as soon as possible, but should watch out for the enemy wizard hero lurking in the east. On the northern side of the same island is a yellow wizard castle and a town. By heading through the portal east of the starting castle, they can reach the yellow player's desert island to the east, with two necromancer castles and a castle of a random faction. The player has two options: either take out the enemy faction in the desert and then the wizard faction north of their castle, or take out the wizard faction first while ignoring the necromancer faction. If the player takes the second option, they will need to block the dimension door that leads from their territory to the desert island, so that the enemy heroes do not attack the player's castles or the heroes closest to the portal. They will also need to take over the green player's island by entering a portal located north of the player's castle. The green player's island contains plenty of resources and mines for the player to flag, just like the mines located within the desert island. Once either the yellow and/or the green faction has been eliminated, build a shipyard in the eastern sorcerss castle that is located in the green player's island. The shipyard will allow the player reach the red player's island with a single red warlock castle and a traveller's tent. The warlocks have no way off their island as they do not have a ship near their territory, provided they don't take the player's ship when they land. Fighting the warlock is optional, but it is advised that the player should not do so, as the warlock hero may use spells that could weaken the player's army. Instead, the player should visit the traveller's tent and leave the island quickly before the warlock player steals the player's ship. The goal of the scenario, the city of Chronos, is located at the center of the map and can only be reached from the yellow player's desert island. Once the player has retrieved the password from the red warlock's island, they should build up a large force and get rid of the barrier protecting the castle. Chronos is heavily defended, with many titans and other wizard creatures, so the player should use spells throughout the battle to turn the battle in their favor. Category:Wizard's Isle scenarios